It's Another World Out There
by Silver-Marauder
Summary: Keira Armstrong is a 14 year old girl who lives in Canada. She thought she was pretty normal. Except for the fact that she could change her appearance. Now she has been thrown into a different universe with a different identity and a different name. With all of her old memories gone and new ones replaced how can she survive at the height at the wizarding war? A/U


Keira armstrong is a 14 year old girl who lives in canada. She thought she was pretty normal. She liked Harry potter, she looked pretty normal. Except for the fact that she could change her appearance. Now she has been thrown into a different universe with a different identity and a different name. With all of her old memories gone and new ones replaced how can she survive at the height of the wizarding war?

Prologue

My name is Keira Armstrong. I think. Another name keeps trying to push itself up to the surface but I don't listen. I am almost 14 years old, and can change my appearance. I have no idea who I am.

This is what I have been repeating to myself the last fifteen minutes as I sit in a cave with a hippogriff wondering these three things. What the hell just happened? Why am I sitting with a rather frightening beast that almost attacked me before I found a wand lying on the floor? And why, oh why in the world can I see Hogwarts Castle in the distance?

You're probably pretty curious as to why I am doing all these things so I'll tell you. Lets start from the beginning.

Chapter 1.

On the morning of july 16th 1994 I woke up. Sadly the first thing I thought of was school. I'm going to be in Grade 9 soon, and apparently High school is stressful. So, you see my point. Right?

Anyways as I woke up that morning I thought of school and immediately rolled over to see what time it was, and to see if I was going to be late.

Now would be the time to start singing that song Free Fallin by John Mayer.

Because I was free falling.

Down a hill.

In my pajamas.

And it hurt. A lot.

All at once I saw something very big coming towards me very fast. Or maybe it was the other way around. I tried my best to curl up into a ball and thankfully slowed down and stopped before rolling gently into a tall tree.

For about 30 minutes, I just layed there. I felt like every bone in my body was broken, and I couldn't breathe. After I while the pain started to lessen but I still couldn't breathe very well. Of course I ignored that and started to get up ignoring the stabbing pain in my rib cage and looked around.

I was on a hill near a tree the only tree for a while actually. For the hill was rather rocky and barren. I looked down the hill and saw a castle in the distance. Instantly I knew what the castle was. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Then I stopped. How did I know this? I don't know, I just knew.

I didn't recognize the scenery at all. Though it did look oddly familiar in a homey sort of way.

At the top of the hill I found a small opening with what looked like a cave. I closed my eyes and imagined myself very skinny then wormed through the hole no problem. Almost instantly I was trying (Keyword: Trying) to push myself back out of the hole again to no avail. I lost concentration and changed back to normal. I panicked. If you're wondering why I'm panicking, its because currently a large feathered thing is running at me.

I saw a wand lying on the ground picked it up and shouted stupefy. Immediately I mentally slapped myself for wands did not exist and the word 'stupefy' didn't either. But the hippogriff had stopped. when had I learned it was a hippogriff? I don't know, anyways, the hippogriff had stopped and was starting at the stick I foolishly held in my hand. Then the stick started to grow warmer, and about three seconds late something red burst out of the stick, though I guess it really was a wand and I really thought it was going to hit that hippogriff.

It didn't. I had jumped in surprise when the stunner fired off and the red beam of light soared up and hit a wall of the cave. The wall crumbled a little bit and I stood in shock of what I just done. This is when I sit down and start repeating my mantra. I continued for 45 long minutes. Then a pounding headache came on all of a sudden and I fell over and just stared. Trying to think of anything else other than the thought of 'this is what real pain feels like' which was running through my head.

Then I felt myself slip out of it. I hadn't fainted I could still tell what was happening. Like how the hippogriff had retired to a corner with suspicious eyes. And how my headache had gone away. But they didn't compare to what I saw.

Bellatrix LeStrange holding me in her arms wrapped in yellow. My hair was neon yellow to match. Me growing up in a pureblood mania home. Slowly as I watched these memories filtering in I lost my old memories and soon I was sitting in a cave for a reason I didn't know and wondered when my mother would be expecting me back. And, for that matter, why was I so dirty?

I got up all pain gone and realised I was not wearing pajamas but fine silk robes that were not so fine anymore. I imagined myself thin once more and got out of the cave and begin to walk home to the LeStrange Manor. For it was near Hogsmeade.

I arrived home only a short while later.

"Mother, I'm home!" I yelled into the large empty house taking off my filthy shoes and robe. My mother the infamous Bellatrix LeStrange came into the entrance hall just a short while later and exclaimed in shock at seeing her daughter.

"Miss. LeStrange what on earth have you done!" She shouted at me as she saw my dirtied and torn clothes and scraped up face. I winced, mother only called me miss. LeStrange when she was angry.

"What on earth have you done to your robes! They were brand new!" My mother started, "and please don't tell me you walked through town like this! A respectable pure-blood woman does not look like this! Nor does any Black or LeStrange!" She yelled.

I winced but stood my ground. "I'm sorry mother" were the words that came meekly out of my mouth. I sounded weak. I hated it.

"I'll go get Twinkle to run me a bath" With that I ran past her and down the twisty hallways and many rooms the manor had to offer. Finally I came to my room. I had always wondered why I hadn't asked for my room to be moved when I was six and could still get anything I wanted. Running up here all the time was exhausting.

When I arrived in my room I looked at the gold bed in longing. My room had a gold and silver look to it with black wood and artistic silver designs on gold walls. My bathroom had a similar feel though the walls were black with gold.

When I arrived Twinkle had already run the bath and gone. I was out in twenty minutes. The large clock above the bay window read 4:00 in the afternoon. I didn't want to fall asleep that early but for some reason I was exhausted.

My bed really did look inviting. I had a small war with myself inside my head. I was on that bed in seconds. While lying there a small flash of something in the back of my brain. A name. one that I didn't recognize. I brushed it off and got into bed I had one last conscious thought before drifting off.

'I don't know who Keira Armstrong is. Though I do know who I am and currently Electra LeStrange needs to sleep'


End file.
